


OH SHUT IT!

by neorenamon



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: King Dice has returned and captured Mugman. He plans to use the poor soul as a hostage against his brother. Cuphead, on the other hand has other plans. He would rather not have to listen to Dice drone on and on about his revenge plans.





	OH SHUT IT!

by neorenamon

"So little cup," said King Dice as he looked at Mugman in his little iron cage hanging from the ceiling, "You really think your brother would walk into my new lair just to save you?"

"He will!" replied Mugman, "He's my brother after all!"

"If I were him, I'd let you hang out to dry to save my own dots."

The door was kicked in as Cuphead said, "Well lucky I'm not you, dice face!"

"Good," he replied as he rubbed his hands together, "I'm going to enjoy..."

"SHUTTING UP!" interrupted Cup.

"What?!"

"Don't try to bore me to death with your stupid revenge plans," he shouted, "because none of them are ever going to happen!"

"Why you little..."

"Why even bother?! You know how many bosses we had to beat to get those contracts for you?! How troublesome it was to defeat you, your casino mini-bosses and the devil himself to get all of those contract back?!"

"Your point is?"

"You never ONCE bothered to even ask what we did or how we did it."

"Maybe you're stalling... or trying to bore me to death," mused Dice.

"Well just to let you know," replied Cuphead, "we got through all their minions without hurting any of them."

"So you're weak and foolish. What's your point?"

"When we broke the contracts and restored everyone we defeated..."

King Dice blinked as the doors behind Cuphead opened fully. There was a huge crowd behind him.

"My brother and I made a WHOLE lot of new friends! Unless you let my brother go right now, safe and unharmed, we'd ALL like to have a little word with you!"

"Oh... fudge..." muttered King Dice.

"Brother!" called Mugman, "I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

"Oh trust me, bruh," smirked Cuphead, "If I let you down, Elder Kettle would never let me hear the end of it. Besides, who'd I have to tease if you weren't around?"

Mugman chuckled.

"Last time, we only knocked you and the Devil out," he said as he smacked his fist into his open palm, "If we fight again, I promise you NEITHER OF YOU WILL LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO BE SORRY ABOUT IT!"

"FINE!" cried Dice, "You win!" He turned and pulled a level that lowered the cage as well as releasing Mugman.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Mugman.

"I dunno... running a casino for the Devil was the only thing I could do right," he said as he started to walk off.

"Wait!" he said as he turned to the others, "If King Dice promises to run the Casino above board and without any soul contracts, would you let the Casino stay open?"

"What?" asked the King as he turned about.

"So you're saying the only thing moving around would be chips and money, right?" asked Cuphead.

Mugman nodded. "The Devil can stay on as one of the Casino's backers if he wants."

"I can't speak for him," muttered Dice.

"That's alright," said Cuphead, "If the Devil wants to try something on his own, we'll make him pay just like before. So..." He looked around, and no one seemed to object, "If you want to run the place yourself and... keep you nose clean... the Casino will stay open."

"That's more than fair," he agreed, "so I promise that the Cuphead and Mugman will be cut in for shares of the Casino's profits. They can do what they want with their money."

There was a brief pause.

"Well let's get the Casino back open already," said Cuphead, "I'm sure you have a bunch of employees who want to get paid again."

[fin]


End file.
